


Probabilities & Possibilities

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 Point of View, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, it must have been weird having Dr. Carter around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probabilities & Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #024 "silver"

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea, sir," said Sam, holding out another piece of silver Jaffa armor.

Jack took it. "Oh, I know this is not a good idea, Carter. Unfortunately, it's the only one we have."

"I still say I should be the one to go," muttered Daniel, helping Teal'c straighten his armor. "I speak Goa'uld."

"You speak archaeologist," Jack retorted. "And you definitely walk like one. All Teal'c and I have to do is go in, find the doohickey and get out before Hepatitis tries to destroy the universe."

"Hephaestus," Daniel corrected. "Greek god of the forge."

"Whatever," said Jack. He took his helmet from Sam. "Come on, T, let's make this quick."

"That would be wise, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, and they left.

They hadn't even been gone a full minute when Daniel said, "So, it must have been weird having Dr. Carter around."

Sam closed her eyes, but didn't answer. At first, it had been oddly fascinating. But reality brought a lot of uncomfortable questions that took second-guessing herself to a whole new level.

"And I have to say," Daniel continued, "I wasn't half as surprised that they were together."

"Who?" she asked, interrupted from her own thoughts.

Daniel glanced sideways at her. "Dr. Carter and her Jack, they were married. And in the first alternate reality I visited, they— that Dr. Carter and that Jack— were engaged. Tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Daniel!" she hissed, keeping her voice low. "He's my commanding officer!"

"That's just why you _can't_ ," he countered evenly. "Not why you wouldn't."

Sam bit her lip. "It's not that simple, Daniel."

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm not saying you should risk your careers or anything. Just... if that's really the only stopping you from even thinking—"

Their radios crackled suddenly. " _Carter, Daniel, get ready to move!_ "

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

By 'move', of course, Jack meant 'run like hell', but Daniel and Sam were prepared for that.

"Did you at least get the artifact?" yelled Daniel, as they dodged staff weapon blasts and hot-footed it toward the 'gate.

Jack pulled off his helmet and threw it at one of the Jaffa chasing them. "Got it!"

They dialed Earth and clattered down the ramp. "So, Carter" said Jack, when Daniel had vanished with the artifact, Teal'c in tow, "Dinner?"

Sam looked sideways at him, then smiled. "Why not?"

THE END


End file.
